The environmentalist movement has renewed concern for conservation of the various resources of the earth, one major resource being the excellent farmland of this country. Various methods of soil conservation have been worked out since the "dust-bowl" days such as contouring of fields and the like. More recently, minimum tillage and no-till techniques have been employed on an increasing scale with superior results in soil conservation.
The newer tillage techniques, however, present new problems regarding fertilizing, planting and weed and insect control which present implements do not handle satisfactorily. Most particularly in the no-till situation, present planters, employing generally a double disk arrangement, experience difficulty incorporating fertilizer to the desired depth.